


Mutual Appreciation

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Intrulosleep, Capslock, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Uses Neopronouns, Gen, Sleep | Remy Sanders Angst, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Social Media, Thomas Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders’ Parent, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Roman is a writer. A damn good one. He just tends to use his energy to write fanfiction more than his novel.He watches a Twitch streamer by the name of HellaAnxiety, and has been a fan for years. Little does he know, Anxiety happens to be a big fan of Roman’s work.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 58
Kudos: 147





	1. Emoji Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a social media au I’ve been working on for a while and lemme tell ya I adore it so much!! My posts here have been very few and far between but I wanna post more!! So here ya go :3 
> 
> Hope y’all like this first chapter!!!!  
> Warnings: terf mention (ahem JKR ahem), some cursing, some capslock use, character death mentions, Harry Potter spoilers? discussions of angst, tiny bit of negative self talk, and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!!

so here's a little reference for the emojis next to usernames in the twitch chat (since on twitch you get badges next to your name for different reasons):

⚔️ = moderator  
🌑 = base sub badge  
🌓 = three month sub badge  
🌕 = six month sub badge  
🪐 = one year sub badge  
🔮 = 1 bit badge  
⚱️ = 100 bit badge  
⚰️ = 1,000 bit badge  
✅ = verified (partner)  
💎 = VIP  
🎁 = 1 sub gifter  
🛍 = more than one sub gifter (there's only so many present emojis lol)  
👑 = Twitch Prime user badge

🔷 = bit cheermote (twitch currency)

Hope that helps!! Also Virgil has his own emotes but I'm just gonna use the emote name without an emoji for the sake of it. I'm doing my best to format this but it's difficult ;^^ Anyway, hope y’all enjoy the fic! 🖤


	2. Chapter One: Moderate Moderators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a social media au I’ve been working on for a while and lemme tell ya I adore it so much!! My posts here have been very few and far between but I wanna post more!! So here ya go :3
> 
> Hope y’all like this first chapter!!!!  
> Warnings: terf mention (ahem JKR ahem), some cursing, some capslock use, character death mentions, Harry Potter spoilers? discussions of angst, tiny bit of negative self talk, and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!!

**Tumblr**

xhella-anxietyx + serpentine-slytherin

**xhella-anxietyx**

thank GOD you finally made a tumblr account lol i was starting to think you were more of a noob than L

wait youre a slytherin??? how the fuck did i not know that

**serpentine-slytherin**

You've known me for three years and you didn't bother to remember that?

**xhella-anxietyx**

youve literally never told me that once but ok

**serpentine-slytherin**

Sounds fake but ok

You're streaming ASMR today right?

**xhella-anxietyx**

ye but you dont have to worry about modding today, L is gonna be there

**serpentine-slytherin**

With Emile out of commission right now I feel like I should be there

**xhella-anxietyx**

srsly don't sweat it

i know asmr makes you uncomfortable

**serpentine-slytherin**

We really need to expand our mod team for situations like this

**xhella-anxietyx**

yeah but theres only so few people online that i trust to do it well

thats you, L, and emile

well remy too but he prefers being a vip

**serpentine-slytherin**

I know I'm just saying

Three mods isn't enough anymore

Is there anyone irl that you can trust?

**xhella-anxietyx**

i mean,,,, i guess my dad would do an ok job but theres no way in HELL im gonna let him anywhere NEAR my streams

**serpentine-slytherin**

That's fair

You can always make applications. People can fill them out and you can see if any of them would be trustworthy that way

**xhella-anxietyx**

ig but how would i know who actually IS trustworthy? people talk bullshit all the time

**serpentine-slytherin**

True but maybe it would help if you DM them on here or twitter or discord or something to get a better idea of what they're like? Worth a shot

**xhella-anxietyx**

sounds like a LOT of talking to ppl tbh

**serpentine-slytherin**

Hey man do you wanna find more mods or not

**xhella-anxietyx**

it honestly sounds like youre the one that wants to find more mods

**serpentine-slytherin**

Mutually beneficial my dude

**xhella-anxietyx**

fine how do i make an application or whatever

~

**Twitter**

Patton Hartinger

@KittyGlitter90

omg roman i just read the chapter u sent and it's so good!!!!!! 😍😍😍

You really think so? I was so worried the plot twist was too obvious but you really like it?

ABSOLUTELY!!!!! i never even saw it coming!!! i really hope dean is ok though 😰

Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Cas on the other hand...

WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GONNA DO 😰😰😰😰

👀☕️

why are you so evil u know cas is my fav character on the show ☹️

I thought Sam was your favorite?

THEYRE ALL MY FAVS OK 😩😩😩

except for crowley cuz he's mean 😠

Hey man Crowley is MY favorite so you just hush

i still don't know why

he's meannnb

*meannnn

But his character development tho

but his mean personality tho

Patton not ALL bad guys are evil for evils sake. I mean just look at Voldemort

HE KILLED LILYA ND JAMES

*LILY AND

But he's got depth

He wants eternal life and will do whatever it takes to get it

HE KILLED HARRY IN THE LAST BOOK

See? Whatever it takes

Might fuck around and write a Harry Potter fanfic next who knows 👀

omg roman plz

I'm gonna make it angsty

wait no

I'm gonna kill off George just to make people cry

ROAMN NO

ROMAN YES

C'mon Pat you know the reason jk Rowling killed off hedwig was for the tears

They keep her young

And also she’s a terf

i mean

fair

Oh my god what if jk r*wling is Voldemort

roman omg 😆

WHAT IF THE BOOKS ARE HER HORCRUXES

ajsksj plz ro 😂

PATTON THERE ARE SEVEN HORCURXES

DO YOU KNWO HOW MANY BOOKS THERE ARE????

S E B E N

SEBEN

JASKDJDKD SHUT UP

JKR IS THE DARK LORD FOCUS ON TAT

TAT

JJSKDJSDK

SKSKS RO YOU REALLY NEED TO CALM DOWN

I CALM DOWN FOR NO ONE

AKSKSKSSKK

oh heck have you posted that chappie yet?

Oh yeah lol gimme a sec

Aaaand DONE!

u know everyone's gonna cry for mercy in the comments right?

Obviously but it’s just par for the course at this point

since when r u so good at angst anyway?

when i first became ur beta it was all fluff and now ur threatening to kill george weasley

Well when you’re around my brother enough his style sorta rubs off on you lol

Also as if I was ever gonna ACTUALLY kill off George could you imagine?

Omg imagine Fred as one of the Hogwarts ghosts and when George dies he becomes a ghost too and he can finally hug his brother again oh fuck now I'm crying

WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU

IM SORRY

REJUS HAS CORRUPTED MEEEE

REJUS SKSKSKKSKS

FUCKING GOD DAMN IT JAKSJDKSSJ

OMG OMG OMG OMG

WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT

Have I told you about HellaAnxiety? The streamer I've been obsessed with for almost two years?

i think so yeah!!! he’s the artist right?

Yep! He just tweeted about expanding his mod team and I'm so tempted to sign up 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

OMG DO ITTT

BUT IM SCARED WHAT IF HE SAYS NO 🥺🥺🥺

I CAN BARELY EVEN TALK IN HIS CHAT CUZ ITS INTIMIDATING IM JUST A LURKER

IM WORRIED HE DOESNT LIKE ME 🥺🥺🥺🥺

roman that's ridiculous im sure he likes u kiddo!! 🥰🥰🥰 if he didn’t like you he wouldn’t let you be in his streams, right?

I meannnn

I guesssssss

But what if he doesn't like me and he’s too afraid to say it

u shouldn't overthink it so much!! im certain he doesn’t hate you ro!!! and if you sign up the worst thing that can happen is u don't get to be a mod and that's ok!!! 💕💕💕

would it make u feel better if i sign up too? that way if u get rejected ill get rejected too and u won't have to be alone in ur rejection!!

That sounds horrible Patton I don't want us to share a pain

u wanna mod for him right?

Yes of course

u love his channel and everything about it?

Of course! I would do anything to defend his honor!

then it's worth the risk right???

... yes?

that's the spirit sorta!

u gonna give it a shot?

.......

Maybeee

I haven't been able to catch a stream in a hot minute but he's streaming in like half an hour. I wanna talk in his chat a little first and see if he even remembers who I am lol

good idea!! ill join the stream too so u don't feel too alone or somethin 🤗💕

Thanks Patton ❤️

Have you ever watched ASMR before?

nope!!

also... what IS it? 😅

Lol, it stands for autonomous sensory meridian response. It's basically sounds or sights that make you feel brain tinglies and it helps you relax

ohhhh cool!! what kinda sights and sounds?

I think the most common sounds are whispering and gentle tapping which I enjoy, and then there's ear eating which I do NOT enjoy haha. There's also makeup brushes on the mic, scratching, etc. As far as sights, it's mostly just moving your fingers really close to the camera. Anxiety is the only streamer I've found so far that does visual ASMR but I'm sure there's others out there

neato!! im excited to check it out!!! 😁

I think I'm gonna work on the next chapter until he starts streaming. Try not to... focus on how stupid I'm gonna sound in chat :)

roman u r not gonna sound stupid stop talkin bad about urself

:) :) :)

i will physically fite u


	3. Chapter Two: Happy Chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update yayyy!!! Full disclosure, I’ve had six chapters ready for a while, so I might post periodically while I continue to write it as well as other projects. Hope y’all enjoy!!!!
> 
> Warnings: some cursing, some capslock, and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!! 🖤🖤🖤

Roman went to Anxiety's stream as soon as he got the notification. He sat on his bed with his laptop, earbuds in. He was greeted with the familiar sound of Anxiety's "stream starting soon" screen with raindrops and thunder. 

He honestly wasn't sure why he was so nervous to talk in the chat. He'd done this before, it shouldn't be so intimidating. He didn't know why, he was just nervous.

Didn't help that the streamer in question was absolutely drop dead _gorgeous_.

Anxiety suddenly appeared on the screen and Roman couldn't help but smile. He was moving his fingers in a rapid motion, the sound of them brushing against each other like music to Roman's ears.

"Hey, guys," Anxiety greeted ever so softly in the microphone. "Welcome, welcome, it's good to see you guys again. How's everybody doing?"

 **kittyglitter90** : hi im patton!! im excited to check out this whole asmr thing!!! a friend of mine recommended ur stream!!! 😄

Roman blushed when he read Patton's message. _Patton, please_.

"Hi, Patton," Anxiety whispered with a smile. "Welcome to the queer cult. It's good to have you. And I'm so happy to hear that your friend likes my streams too. I love hearing about people talking about my channel to their friends, it's wild. I never thought my streams would be a topic of conversation for people."

Roman smiled as he felt more at ease. He began typing out a message but immediately erased it and started over, repeating this a couple times until he got distracted by chat.

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : sup bitch ily i have missed you it's been 84 years

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : you were here for last nights stream remy

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : logic pls you know you miss me as soon as i leave the room ;)

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : falsehood

Roman chuckled at the two of them. Remy and Logic's chat interactions were always fun to watch. He wanted to be as open and interactive as they were. Well, Remy was much more open than Logic was; he wouldn't even reveal his real name, which Roman could understand what with this being the internet and all. Anxiety was the very same way.

He closed his eyes and listened to stream for a minute, relaxing his nerves as he thought of what to say. He finally began typing.

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : hi, it's been a while! idk if you remember me but it's good to see you!! sorry I'm awkward hellaa7LOST

He wanted to scream. He actually said that. _All_ of it.

 _Don't be so worried_ , he thought to himself. _It's not that big a deal, don't overreact_.

"Good to see you, Princey," Anxiety whispered into the microphone with a smile on his face. "Of course I remember you, you've been a part of the community for so long, even if you usually lurk. Plus I've seen you in my Twitter notifs. It's Roman, right?"

Roman suddenly wanted to burst into tears and die.

How on God's green earth could it possibly be so that _Hella flipping Anxiety_ knew Roman's _name_? He was quite honoured, he had to admit.

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : thats me!! yeah haha i don't generally talk in twitch chats, i like having them on in the bg while i write fanfic though

 **kittyglitter90** : hey roman!!!!!

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : hi patton hellaa7HUG

 **kittyglitter90** : roman is the friend who recommended you!!!

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : patton pls

"That's cool, we love lurkers here. So sweet that you recommended me, thank you. What sort of fanfiction do you usually write? If you're okay with saying."

Roman blushed; Anxiety was interested in his fanfiction? He did watch Supernatural, perhaps he'd be intrigued by his most recent plot.

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : ive been writing a destiel fanfic, mafia au, where cas is a mafia member and has to kill dean but ends up thirsting over him instead lol it's called "dont say i never did you a favor"

 **floxprime0** : _< Message deleted> _

🌑 **grootbaskets** : oooh that sounds so cool @ **lgbtprincey**!!!!

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : oh thank you grootbaskets! hellaa7HUG

Anxiety's eyes widened. "Wait... I know that fanfiction. That-That's by my favourite fanfic writer. I've been obsessed with it forever- wait, dude, wait- hold- um, are you... ASliceOfDeansPie on A-O-3?"

Roman went pale. That _was_ his username.

His mind was suddenly racing. How long had Anxiety been reading his work? Did he really enjoy it? Reading chat made his heart beat even faster.

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : HOLY SHIT @ **LGBTPrincey** YOURE THE SPN FIC GUY OMG ILY hellaa7WOW

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : remy. caps

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : ban me daddy hellaa7GASM

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : i despise you

🌑 **dbadineti** : Omg I've read that one and "let me be honest" about a hundred times @ **LGBTPrincey**

 **kittyglitter90** : ROMAN!! omg hes read ur work im gonna cry thats so cool!!!! 😍😍😍

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : yessss @dbadineti LMBH is my FAVE

Roman could barely believe what was happening right now. His favourite streamer and people in his chat read his work? How did Roman not know that? How did that never come up in all the streams he'd watched?

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : Yup that's me hello I'm crying wHat hi

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : what the fuck this is wild im wylin right now

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : wait sorry, youre doing what right now

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : fuckin same remy sshlgsgkhd

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : wylin sweatie

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : remy i have absolutely no idea what youre saying to me right now

🌓 **lovebite262** : wylin is wylin thats all u gotta kno

🌓🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : it's like wilding but it's wylin

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : i genuinely hate the internet

Anxiety, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh too loudly as he read chat. Roman found himself doing the same thing.

"L," Anxiety began amusedly, though still kept his voice soft. "'Wylin' means, like... freaking out. Like Remy's freaking out 'cause my favourite fanfiction writer is watching my stream right now. I'm 'wylin' too, honestly."

Roman swore his heart stopped when he had a realisation. Anxiety said twice now that Roman was his favourite fanfiction writer. He was Anxiety's favourite? He had no clue. How had he not known about any of this sooner?

🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : Am I really your favorite????? I'm honored thank you so much! I wish I would've been more active in chat sooner, now I feel kinda dumb haha

"Don't worry about being active, your silent support is still support and I appreciate it. Thank you for just being here and watching the stream. That's all I need from anyone."

Roman couldn't stop smiling as tears of joy filled his eyes. He was so glad he let Patton talk him into this. His smile morphed into a smirk as he decided to pay Patton back.

_LGBTPrincey gifted a Tier 1 Sub to kittyglitter90! It's their first Gift Sub to the channel!_

Anxiety smiled brightly as the silent alert went off on the screen, a cartoon gif of a spider hanging from a web with heart eyes appearing with text below it saying that Patton had been gifted a sub.

"Roman, thanks so much for gifting a sub to Patton," he whispered. "Can we get some hype in chat? Patton, welcome to the golden queer cult. The only difference between the golden queer cult and the regular one is you have a sub badge now." He laughed almost silently, bringing another smile to Roman's face.

🌓 **lovebite262** : !hype

⚔️🪐✅ **Nightbot** : hellaa7HYPE hellaa7HYPE hellaa7HYPE

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : WHATS A SUB

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : logic hellaa7SIP

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : @kittyglitter80 just to let you know you should be mindful of caps in case anyone in chat is made anxious by seeing a lot of them

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : remy that ban button is looking more and more tempting

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : sorry! im just very confused 😅 im new to twitch lol

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : oh logic i love it when you go all alpha male on me hellaa7GASM

🔮 **Gleningda** : you have emotes now kittyglitter!!!

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : @kittyglitter90 you were gifted a tier one subscription to Anxiety's channel, which means you have access to all his tier one emotes, you have a subscription badge next to your username, and you will see less advertisements during streams. if you join our discord server youll also have access to the sub only chatroom, but you don't have to be a sub to access the rest of the server

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : ... basically what glen said, plus the discord stuff

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : !discord

⚔️🪐✅ **Nightbot** : Join our discord server and hang out after streams! https://discord.gg/khpY2M hellaa7LOVE

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : woahhh neato!!! how do u get different tiers?

🌓🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : they cost different amounts of money. tier 1 is five dollars, tier 2 is ten I think, and tier 3 is like 25? or something like that

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : kylie is correct, plus with different tiers comes more emotes. tier two gets you one extra emote and tier three gets you two extra

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : wait roman did u spend money on me????

🪐🎁 **LGBTPrincey** : nooo... hellaa7PANIC

🌓 **lovebite262** : ohhh shit ajskdjdkdj

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : hellaa7STAB hellaa7STAB hellaa7STAB

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : mmmm busted hellaa7SIP

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : these emotes are super adorable btw!!! hellaa7LOVE

🪐🎁 **LGBTPrincey** : arent they, patton?? anxiety drew them all himself and i cant get enough of them!! hellaa7LOVE hellaa7PRIDE hellaa7HUG

"Thanks so much, Patton." Anxiety smiled again as he read chat. "I did draw them myself and I'm glad you like them. My art commissions are actually open right now, I can draw emotes, bit badges, sub badges and stuff. Or I can do regular art of whatever you want, within reason, obviously."

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : can you draw me and logic getting married

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : no

💎🌕⚱️ **sleeplessineverywhere** : but you'd look so cute in a wedding gown

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : plz no

🌓 **lovebite262** : id pay a hundred dollars for that

🌓⚰️ **NyxNylon** : i ship it

🌓🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : ^ same

🪐🎁 **LGBTPrincey** : I would LOVE to see that hellaa7SIP

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : god has forsaken me

Roman couldn't help but laugh out loud as he read that. Logic was funny sometimes even if he didn't try to be. He might even deny that fact if someone tried to tell him. Even Anxiety was struggling to contain his laughter.

"I would draw that for free."

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : i hate you all


	4. Chapter Three: Discord, I’m Howling at the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick thing:  
> 🟢 = online  
> 🟡 = idle  
> 🔴 = do not disturb  
> ⚪️ = offline
> 
> Also I tried to attach a remy selfie to the chapter but couldn’t figure out how to do it, forgive me!!! If anyone can help me out that would be much appreciated!! 
> 
> Warnings: some cursing, some very brief and mild overthinking/spiralling, and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!

**Discord**

**Queer Cult** 🕷🖤

**#general**

Welcome, **LGBTPrincey**. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 12:27 AM

Well that's cursed

Welcome, **KittyGlitter90**. We hope you brought pizza.

**KittyGlitter90** Today at 12:28 AM

aw man i hope i did too

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 12:29 AM

heyyy bbs!! :hellaa7LOVE: have fun in the cult ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Roman couldn't help but laugh at Remy's discord nickname. He knew Remy was a self-described "Onceler fucker" but he really did take it to the extremes.

He went to the intros channel to introduce himself. There was a template to go off of; twitch username, preferred name, pronouns, age, country/timezone, zodiac — which was apparently Remy's suggestion — favourite games, favourite movies, favourite bands, and mini bio. Roman could definitely work with that.

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 12:37 AM

👑 Twitch username: LGBTPrincey

👑 Preferred name: Roman

👑 Pronouns: uhhhh he/him??? they/them???? confusion ^^; mostly he/him but what is gender at this point

👑 Age: 25

👑 Country/timezone: USA/CST

👑 Zodiac: Leo ♌️ I know basically nothing of zodiacs though

👑 Favorite games: I'm not much of a gamer myself but I do enjoy Nintendo switch games like animal crossing and Stardew Valley, and i also play the occasional game of Minecraft

👑 Favorite movies: DISNEY! Like seriously it's... mostly just Disney. And musicals. And Disney musicals. Did I mention Disney?

👑 Favorite bands: Uhhhh do Disney soundtracks count? Oh I do enjoy Beyoncé and Panic! At The Disco and Paramore! And also Disney

👑 Mini bio: Well, hi, I'm Roman and I love Disney! I'm a writer — mostly of fanfiction but I've also been working on a novel... sparingly — and an artist and a singer and an actor!! I mostly write these days but I was recently in a local production of Wicked (I played Fiyero!!) and spoiler alert: I was awesome :hellaa7COOL: Looking forward to being more active in the community!! :hellaa7LOVE:

Roman went to the selfies channel to show off his face when he saw a post from earlier in the day that nearly made him choke on his own lungs.

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Yesterday at 3:47 PM

felt cute might delete later uwu

**  
[ID: a selfie of Remy sitting outside wearing black sunglasses, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. He has one hand placed casually behind his head and is pursing his lips slightly at the camera. End ID]**

**  
gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Yesterday at 3:52 PM

im suddenly very gay

**Logic** Yesterday at 3:53 PM

Anx you've always been gay

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Yesterday at 3:53 PM

i know

i just wanna keep yall updated

**Kylie** 🐾 Yesterday at 3:54 PM

Rem if I wasn't a lesbian I'd probably marry you tbh

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Yesterday at 3:54 PM

ok first of all what the fuck anxiety just said "y'all" im

**LieSpy** ™️ Yesterday at 3:54 PM

Every selfie you post is a gift from god

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Yesterday at 3:56 PM

second of all thanks babes, you're all too much :hellaa7LOVE:

**Logic** Yesterday at 3:56

if i may say so, you do look like a snack

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Yesterday at 3:56 PM

*snacc

**Logic** Yesterday at 3:57 PM

is the difference important?

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Yesterday at 3:57 PM

very

Roman agreed with everything that was said about Remy; he was absolutely stunning. He couldn't help but wonder if he could even compare to someone like that. The full sultry lips, the round face, the glorious dark hair. Every little feature seemed to pull Roman in like a Siren song.

Was Roman even half as beautiful as him?

He realised he'd been staring at the photo and forced himself to look away. He didn't want to fall down a mental rabbit-hole of his own body image issues. He noticed that Patton wrote his introduction and decided to read it.

 **KittyGlitter90** Today at 12:39 AM

🐶 twitch username: kittyglitter80!

🐶 preferred name: patton or pat/patt!

🐶 pronouns: he/him!!!!!

🐶 age: old enough to know better!

🐶 country/timezone: usa and cst!

🐶 zodiac: aquarius but i know nothing about what any of that means so i hope aquariuses are good??

🐶 favorite games: stardew valley, pokemon, animal crossing, and nintendogs!

🐶 favorite movies: ooh 2005s "just like heaven" is really good! and any movie where the dog doesnt die

🐶 favorite bands: i cant pick a favorite band but my favorite song is the campfire song song from spongebob!

🐶 mini bio: hi im patton!!! i like dogs, cats, and basically every animal ☺️ im currently at college and majoring in developmental psychology!! i really wanna be a vet but im allergic to cats 😭 anyways lotsa love from pat, kiddos!!! :hellaa7LOVE:

Roman grinned as he read it. Patton was always so full of energy even over text. He only wished that he could feel that energy in person. Unfortunately, Patton was going to college in Minneapolis, Minnesota while Roman lived in Chicago, Illinois. Maybe not several worlds apart, but enough to put considerable distance between them. Roman would drive that six hours and thirty-nine minutes if he could. If only.

@ **KittyGlitter90** 🟢 📞 •••

 **  
LGBTPrincey** Today at 12:42 AM

Hey I know it's late but can we do a video call thing? I'm still kinda freaking out over everything and I wanna talk to someone like right now :hellaa7WOW:

 **KittyGlitter90** Today at 12:44 AM

sure thing kiddo!!! :hellaa7LOVE:

Roman clicked on the call button and smiled as soon as he saw Patton's freckle-studded face.

"Hey, Postman Pat!"

"Hey, Roman Coke! I think my nicknames are getting worse."

"You're doing great, sweetie," Roman chuckled. "Anyways, can we talk about the fact that _Hella Anxiety_ actually _reads my work_? Like... what?"

"I know, right? I'm so happy for you, kiddo!"

"I just... what are the odds of that! And I'm his _favourite_? How?"

"It's because you're a good writer, Roman! Plus it's so clear how much love you put into each fanfiction! Anyone would be intrigued!"

"Thanks, Patton," Roman said softly, his smile growing. "I'm just... so giddy!" He paused for a moment, his smile faltering. "But what if he only reads them to make fun of them? Like that one thing you read ironically because it's so bad that it's fun to read? What if I'm so bad that I'm fun, Patton?"

"Woah, woah, kiddo, slow your roll, there. I'm sure he loves your work in an unironic way. He seemed like he really does enjoy 'em!"

"Yeah." Roman nodded as he took a breath. "Yeah. Maybe. Sorry, I just... get in my own head sometimes, you know that."

"No worries, Ro! When you start getting in your own head, I'll always be here to pull you out!"

"Thanks." Roman smiled.

"Let's, uh, change the subject; what's new with you? How's life?"

"Oh, nothing much." The corners of Roman's lips quirked slightly. "Um... I'm actually really glad you agreed to video chat. I'm... having another crisis." He chuckled awkwardly.

"What kinda crisis, kiddo?" Patton asked, Roman pausing for a moment.

"Gender crisis. Again."

Roman had been questioning his gender identity for quite some time. He never knew what labels fit and everything always felt wrong. He was quite honestly sick to death of it. Why couldn’t he find what worked for him? 

Patton smiled sympathetically. "Pronouns?"

"Uh... I think he/him is fine... for right now." He sighed heavily. "But I just don't know, and that bothers me. A lot. I've actually been looking into neopronouns recently, but... I don't know, none of them... feel right, I guess? I mean... ne/nym, maybe, but... I really don't know and I'm confused."

"Ro, it's okay to be confused. We're supposed to be at this age, I think. You're not gonna figure it all out in one night, that's not possible."

"I know, I know. You're right. I just... wanna be happy with... my identity."

"Your gender is not the be all and end all of your identity. Screw gender, screw pronouns, screw... all of it. There's only one label you need right now, and that's 'human'. You're a human being and you're a total badass. Labels are nice because they connect you with other people who use the same label and you can finally feel less alone, but... you don't have to rush to find yours. You're not alone, even if you still don't have any idea who you are."

Roman had tears pouring down his face as he smiled shakily. He sniffed as he wiped them away.

"Thanks, Patton," he murmured.

"Don't mention it, kiddo. So I... wasn't just talking nonsense, that _did_ help?" he asked with a large grin, Roman laughing.

"Yeah, it did. Love you, Pat."

"Love you too, Ro. Wanna give... ne/nym a try? See how it feels?"

"I dunno, what if it just doesn't work on me?"

"Then that's the worst case scenario, I think. You have to experiment with what works best, ya know? When you go shopping for shoes, do you try on just one pair and think that they're perfect and you never need to even look at another pair? No. You look at all your options, seeing what works on you and what doesn't, making sure you've found the right fit. There are so many different options for you, you just have to find what works. And the best part is, you can buy as many shoes as you want! You can use ne/nym and xe/xir, or they/them and he/him, or you can use them all if you want and say 'call me whatever the fuck you want as long as you're nice about it'!"

"That's true," Roman chuckled. "Thanks, Pat. I... guess I could give it a shot."

"So, ne/nym it is?"

"Yup. Ne/nym/nis/nymself."


	5. Chapter Four: Overly Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo!! Sorry this one seems a little late, spent last night celebrating my friends birthday so updating was a little far from my mind haha but I am much more inspired to write future chapters because of it so win!!! 
> 
> Warnings: some cursing (as usual), some capslock, some mild sexual talk and thirsting over another character, and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!! 🖤🖤🖤

**Tumblr**

xhella-anxietyx + logicsquared

**xhella-anxietyx**

Lh o l y s h i t h e l p m e

**logicsquared**

What do you need help with?

**xhella-anxietyx**

roman signed up to be a mod what do i do

**logicsquared**

... review his application?

**xhella-anxietyx**

listen, i dont wanna be biased in any way here

you know how much i love his writing

i just dont wanna feel like im making him a mod only because i know his work

but if i dont make him a mod itll feel like im only doing that because i dont wanna seem biased

pls help

**logicsquared**

Oh, I see. Would you like me to look over his application and give you my opinion? I'd be considered a neutral third party and am completely unbiased

**xhella-anxietyx**

omg yes please thanks L

https://forms.gle/jEgald62DhoUel8u2

**logicsquared**

I think he would do well as a mod. He obviously cares a great deal about the community and the channel as a whole. He also has plenty of experience as a mod on two separate channels, so he clearly knows what he's doing. In my personal - unbiased - opinion, he would make an excellent addition to the mod team.

**xhella-anxietyx**

ok i trust your judgment

thanks L

**logicsquared**

You're quite welcome

Is there anything else you need?

**xhella-anxietyx**

... im !!!! still freaking out !!!!!! L he was actually THERE

he was THERE in chat !!!!!

hes been watching me for SO long

i checked and hes been subbed for 19 MONTHS L

thats almost two YEARS

WTF

**logicsquared**

Yeah I can imagine that was quite an experience for you

**xhella-anxietyx**

u n d e r s t a t e m e n t

im amazed i didnt scream when i realized who he was

**logicsquared**

I'm glad you didn't, that would have been unfortunate for viewers with headphones

**xhella-anxietyx**

rip headphone users

**logicsquared**

True

**xhella-anxietyx**

L, i first started streaming almost two years ago. it was a couple months after that that i became an affiliate. so romans been supporting my streams from basically the very beginning. thats... crazy

why do you think he lurks most of the time? am i intimidating? i know i shouldnt think about that stuff too much but i cant help but wonder

**logicsquared**

I'm sure he has his reasons for being non-talkative. It's best not to dwell on the subject and over complicate things

**xhella-anxietyx**

u right u right

i just dont wanna be intimidating

i want people to feel like they can come into the stream and talk about whatever

im overthinking things arent i

**logicsquared**

I would say so. You should sleep, it's four in the morning your time

**xhella-anxietyx**

u right, thanks man 🖤

night L

**logicaltothestars**

night, Anx

~

**Twitter**

Patton Hartinger

**@KittyGlitter90**

PATTON I SIGNED UP AND IM SCARED

OMG IM PROJD OF YOU 🤩🥳🤩🥳

*PROUD

Did I wake you up? I'm sorry

hey don't worry about it! i honestly can't sleep right now 😖😖😖

Aw I'm sorry pat :( anuthing wrong?

*anything

im just freaking out over classes. im already kinda falling behind and the years barely even started 😭😭😭😭😭

i must be a cat cuz it's really stressin meowt 🐱

sorry i stop punning for no one 😹

I'm sorry pat, I wish I could help ;-;

don't worry about me! ill figure everything out 😊

how's your writing going?

Could be better. I'm too pumped up from today to even think about writing. Or sleeping. Or... doing anything really. My sleep schedule is officially fucked :,)

guess we're just a couple insomniacs, huh? 😋

You can say that again lol

Btw... have you looked at the selfies channel in the discord?

no 😯 why, did you post something?

No but remy did 👀👀👀👀

I JAUT LOOKED OH MYS HOSH

😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

I KNOW RIGHT

HES LIKE A SEXY MOTORCYCLIST

OMG U RIGHT

I'd let him rev my engine anyday 😏😏😏😏

ALSJDLDKSHALDJ ROMAN

Run me over daddy 🤤🤤🤤

OH MY HFJSSKSJ ROMAN NO

ROMAN YES

What, you jealous? 🤔

omg don't be silly why would i be jealous?

You said he looks like a sexy motorcyclist owo

THAT WAS YOU ROMAN

AND YOU AGREED WITH ME

THAT MEANS NOTHING 😑😑😑

Sureee it doesn't 😏😏😏😏

what does THAT mean????????

U thirsty for the punk boi owo

I can sense it

WHAT YOUR THE ONE WHO CALLED HIM DADDY ALSHDSSHAHDLFL

Don't worry your secrets safe with me

WHAT SECRET I

Exactly 🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫

😑

im going to bed

~

Roman stared blankly at nis ceiling as the morning sunlight bled through nis curtains. Ne had no hope of sleep tonight. Ne had tried so hard to get some writing done but it was all in vain. Sleep was no better. Checking the time, ne realised it was 6:30 and sighed heavily.

Ne dragged nymself out of bed to make coffee; ne might as well utilise nis consciousness and get caffeinated. Ne sat at the kitchen table with nis Snow White mug that said "even in the mornings I'm the fairest one of all" and sipped nis coffee — a homemade white chocolate latte made with vanilla, almond extract, half and half, and low fat milk, topped with whipped cream and white chocolate chips. Not nis usual morning brew but ne didn't have the energy to make it fancy.

Ne blindly scrolled through nis Instagram feed, barely paying attention to the photos on the screen. Ne yawned as ne locked nis phone and set it down, taking another sip of nis coffee. Ne rested nis head on nis arm, nearly falling asleep at the table until ne heard nis roommate Elliott walk in.

"Morning, Roman," they greeted. Roman jumped up, startled by the unexpected sound.

"Huh, what?" Ne blinked a few times before taking a long sip of coffee in a feeble attempt to stay awake. Elliott chuckled as they began making their own coffee.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Um... nope."

"Were you up writing again?"

"I wish. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't summon the words to encapsulate my thoughts. I know what I want to happen in this chapter but... alas... I suck." Elliott chuckled again as they sat next to Roman with their black coffee.

"You don't suck, dude. It's just writer's block. It happens. So... what did keep you up? Guy troubles?" he asked, Roman scoffing.

"Not in the way you might think." Ne drank the last of nis coffee, disappointed in the sudden emptiness of nis mug.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"You know that streamer I've talked about a million times before? Hella Anxiety?" ne asked, Elliott nodding.

"Yeah, he's the ASMR guy, right?"

"Yes. Well... he's, um, he's expanding his mod team... and I, uh, I signed up. Filled out the application last night."

"Ah, I see. So you're scared that he's gonna say no, right?" they asked, Roman pausing briefly. 

"You know I hate rejection, Elliott. What if... he _does_ say no?"

"Then... he says no. That's not gonna make the world catch on fire. Nukes aren't gonna go off and blow us up. A meteor isn't gonna crash down-"

"Yes, I know, I know, I just... I really... I like him. So if he does... say no, then I'll feel like I... did something wrong. Or I let him down in some way. Or... maybe I'm just sleep deprived. I'm being stupid."

"C'mon, Roman. You're not being stupid. Rejection, in all its forms, really sucks. But it's not the end of the world. You do a really good job modding for my channel, Kai's too. So even if you don't get to mod for Anxiety's channel, don't sweat it. That's his loss, not yours." they assured, Roman smiling tiredly at them.

"Thanks, Elliott."

"No problem." They returned the smile.

"I, um... I actually talked in his chat a bit last night."

"Ooh! What'd he say? What'd you say? C'mon, tell me!" they practically begged as they sipped their coffee, Roman chuckling.

"I said hello and that it's been a while... and then one thing led to another and he told me he'd been reading my work for a while." Elliott nearly spit out their coffee.

"No fucking _way_!" they exclaimed, Roman's smile growing wider as ne nodded.

"He said I'm his favourite fanfiction writer!"

"What the fuck, why didn't you _lead_ with that?!"


	6. Chapter Five: Working Out The Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I was hoping to find a way to attach images to chapters before this one cos it’s picture heavy but alas, there was no possible way. Everything I’ve tried has made it just a little square so idk what to do about that lol
> 
> Warnings: lots of kink talk and general sexual stuff, cursing, some ongoing capslock, and i think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!

**~ Two Days Later ~**

**Discord**

**Queer Cult 🕷🖤**

**#selfies**

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 4:37 PM

happy december first from your friendly neighborhood grinch 💚❄️

> [ID: a selfie of Virgil wearing his Christmas jumper, grinning softly at the camera. End ID]

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:38 PM

BITCH SLAY :hellaa7GASM:

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 4:38 PM

Where'd you get that jumper??? Purely for scientific purposes obviously

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 4:39 PM

Smokinnnn :hellaa7GASM:

**kittyglitter90** Today at 4:39 PM

awww u look so cozy!!!!!! 😍😍😍😍

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 4:39 PM

Bruh how do I get on your Tim burton level

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 4:40 PM

lol thanks guys :hellaa7LOVE:

and dee my dad randomly found it at a thrift store like two years ago and thought it was perfect for me lol

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 4:40 PM

You look amazing Virgil!! :hellaa7WOW:

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 4:42 PM

omg thanks roman 🖤

Roman sighed happily as ne looked at Anxiety's photo. Ne didn't want to admit to nymself that ne probably had the tiniest crush on the streamer but in all honesty, who wouldn't? He was beautiful, his warm eyes so kind and inviting, his jawline so perfectly sculpted, and his smile so serene and downright contagious.

Obviously, Roman would never try to pursue anything with him, whether he had romantic feelings or not. There were boundaries in place, and ne wouldn't dare cross them and risk making Anxiety upset or uncomfortable. Ne had a crush but ne also had human decency.

Of course, Roman had also always been so confused when it came to romantic feelings. Ne never stopped to think about it though. Ne didn't particularly want to.

Nis train of thought was brought to a grinding halt when ne saw something Remy had just posted in the "thirst" channel, which was essentially the NSFW section of the discord.

**Discord**

**Queer Cult** 🕷🖤

**#thirsty-thots**

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:45 PM

i found a thing https://bdsmtest.org

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 4:46 PM

oh my god

remy if you dont post your results i will ban you thats just how this goes

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:46 PM

im almost done just gimme a hot minute :hellaa7SIP:

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 4:47 PM

The temptation to take this test... it's so strong

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 4:47 PM

_**do it** _

**kittyglitter90** Today at 4:48 PM

what's bdsm stand for?

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 4:48 PM

Please tell me you're joking

How are you this innocent im

**kittyglitter90** Today at 4:49 PM

lol roman you know i don't use the internet much besides talkin to you!! i feel like it means something dirty but i don’t know the specific acronym 😂

**NyxNylon** Today at 4:49 PM

It's basically kink stuff

**kittyglitter90** Today at 4:50 PM

the only kink thing i really know very well is daddy and that's only cuz roman says it all the time

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 4:50 PM

PATTON

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 4:50 PM

EXPOSED ALSJDJDSLSH

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:50 PM

bdsm is somewhat of an umbrella term and there are a few different components. BD = bondage and discipline which is like restraints n stuff, DS = dominance and submission which is about power dynamics, and SM = sadism and masochism which is about consensual pain receiving and/or giving. it's all consensual which is what makes it kinky and not abusive

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 4:51 PM

The amount of info you seem to have on this is... kinda concerning ngl

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:51 PM

lol hey man it says all that on the website under bdsm info and archetypes

but yes i do kno quite a lot about the kinky bidniss :hellaa7SIP:

**kittyglitter90** Today at 4:52 PM

oh so it's like being tied up and stuff

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 4:52 PM

I... i don't like how casually you said that Patton

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:52 PM

um excuse me i am zero percent vanilla RIGGED 😤😤😤😤

> [ID: Remy’s results for the BDSM quiz which reads: 100% brat tamer, 100% switch, 100% rigger, 100% rope bunny, 100% experimentalist, 100% non-monogamous, 99% brat, 85% sadist, 84% masochist, 81% degrader, 80% dominant, 70% submissive, 69% primal (prey), 67% master/mistress, 64% primal (hunter), 64% degradee, 55% owner, 44% pet, 43% daddy/mommy, 41% slave, 39% vanilla, 24% ageplayer, 7% boy/girl, 4% voyeur, 3% exhibitionist. End ID] 

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 4:52 PM

Jesus Christ remy

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:53 PM

deeeeee take the teeeeest

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 4:53 PM

None of those results surprise me in the slightest tbh

Except I thought for sure you'd be more of a daddy

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:53 PM

too much responsibility :hellaa7SIP:

**kittyglitter90** Today at 4:53 PM

doesn't sadist mean u like pain???

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:54 PM

nah liking pain is masochism

causing others pain is sadism

but i understand your confusion

**kittyglitter90** Today at 4:55 PM

😳😳😳😳

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 4:56 PM

would any of you believe that im asexual :hellaa7LOL: 

> [ID: remus’s results from the BDSM quiz which read: 100% brat, 100% slave, 100% masochist, 100% degradee, 100% rope bunny, 100% experimentalist, 96% submissive, 95% primal (prey), 93% non-monogamous, 75% pet, 65% exhibitionist, 50% voyeur, 48% switch, 16% daddy/mommy, 14% boy/girl, 11% ageplayer, 10% vanilla, 2% rigger, 2% dominant, 1% primal (hunter), 1% brat tamer, 1% sadist, 0% degrader, 0% owner, 0% master/mistress. End ID]

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 4:56 PM

> [ID: Virgil’s results from the BDSM quiz which read: 100% brat tamer, 100% rigger, 100% non-monogamous, 82% dominant, 76% experimentalist, 72% daddy/mommy, 65% switch, 64% primal (hunter), 63% master/mistress, 61% vanilla, 60% sadist, 59% degrader, 46% ageplayer, 36% owner, 1% exhibitionist, 1% voyeur. End ID]

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 4:57 PM

Well hello daddy uwu

And Remus i believe you’re in need of taming :hellaa7SMUG:

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:57 PM

daaaaaamn @ both of u

WAIT

ANX

DID YOU SKIP THE SUB QUESTIONS

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 4:58 PM

...

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 4:59 PM

ALSJSKSKSKSK BOY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 4:59 PM

alsjslsjsks remy CAPS

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:00 PM

your avoidance is veeery telling 👀 :hellaa7SIP:

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 5:00 PM

Remus: self proclaimed octodaddy

Also Remus: 16% daddy/mommy

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 5:00 PM

Ajsksjsksk shut up kylie 😂

**kittyglitter90** Today at 5:01 PM

did i fail or something?????

> [ID: Patton’s results from the BDSM quiz which read: 99% vanilla, 81% daddy/mommy, 73% non-monogamous, 71% dominant, 49% experimentalist, 46% ageplayer, 45% primal (prey), 44% pet, 41% owner, 35% brat tamer, 29% slave, 14% master/mistress, 6% boy/girl, 6% primal (hunter), 3% submissive, 1% rigger, 1% brat, 1% switch, 1% exhibitionist, 1% voyeur, 0% rope bunny. End ID] 

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 5:02 PM

damn

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:02 PM

you did not fail omfg

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 5:02 PM

Fucking superb you funky little daddy

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 5:03 PM

wait

Remus is my twins name

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 5:03 PM

how the fuck is patton more of a daddy than i am what

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:03 PM

you do NOT have a twin wtf

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 5:03 PM

Hahahahahaha WHAT

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 5:03 PM

oh shit

family reunion? 👀

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 5:04 PM

When you said your name was roman I thought it was a coincidence hakdjddkdjdj

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 5:04 PM

W H A T

**kittyglitter80** Today at 5:04 PM

...remus????? 😳

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 5:05 PM

is this... awkward or—

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 5:05 PM

Only because of the topic of conversation yes

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:05 PM

AKSJDKDJ OOF

also deeeeeee did you take ittttt

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 5:06 PM

Ugh must I?

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:07 PM

um yes

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 5:07 PM

only if you want to, and you dont have to share your results if youre not comfortable with it

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:07 PM

um bitch you were gonna ban me if i didnt

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 5:08 PM

only because i knew you were going to anyway

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:08 PM

ok fair

**LoveBite262** 🟢 📞 •••

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:08 PM

BRO WTF

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:09 PM

IM THINKING THE SAME THING RIGHT NOW

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:09 PM

SINCE WHEN DO YOY WATCH HELLAANCIETY

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:10 PM

I SHOULD VE ASKING YOU THAT IVE BEEN A FAN FOR LIKE TWO YEARS

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:10 PM

W. H AT

FUCKIN SHIT HAJSHSKSJ

I JUST FOUND HIM ON MY RECOMMENDEDS LIKE A FEW MINTHS AGO

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:11 PM

WHAT THE FUCK

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:11 PM

YEA SAME BRO

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:11 PM

AAAAAA

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:12 PM

AAAAAAAAAAA

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:12 PM

Btw how are you we haven't talked in a hot minute

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:13 PM

I'm good lol been makin fursuits and I feel like I'm drowning in fake fur at this point 🤪

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:13 PM

That's what you get for being furry t r a s h

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:13 PM

😤😤😤😤😤

w/e gay ass

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:14 PM

lol

What are the odds we'd both be in anxiety's community tho

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:15 PM

I knooooo its fuckin wild

It's almost like we're twins or something we were separated at birth 😳😳😳😳😳😳

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:15 PM

OMG you have a point

Are we secretly twins????? 😱

A shocking revelation

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:16 PM

Truly the shockingest

Next you'll tell me we have the same parents

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:16 PM

I hate to break it to ya Remus

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:16 PM

NO

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:17 PM

Yes

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:17 PM

Wtf bro...

**LGBTPrincey** Today at 5:18 PM

I know it's a difficult truth to swallow but you must accept it

**LoveBite262** Today at 5:18 PM

😔👊🏻

Roman shook nis head and chuckled. Nis brother was quite the oddball, that was for certain. Ne went back to Anxiety's server and caught up with the messages ne missed.   


**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:09 PM

this is such a... bonding experience 😉😉😉😉😉

**Logic** Today at 5:10 PM

You're dead to me

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 5:10 PM

hey L we're just being kinky lil shits

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:10 PM

_logic logic logic logic_!!!!!!!!

**Logic** Today at 5:10 PM

no

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:11 PM

i haven't even asked you anything yet lmao

**Logic** Today at 5:12 PM

That is true but I already know youre gonna ask me to take the test

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:12 PM

what if i ask nicely

**Logic** Today at 5:13 PM

I have no need to take it. Besides, I would prefer to keep that aspect of my life private

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 5:14 PM

ye lets not pressure anyone to do anything they dont wanna do

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 5:14 PM

^^^

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 5:15 PM

what kinda kinksters would we be if we disregarded the importance of consent

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 5:15 PM

So true tho

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 5:16 PM

There. Happy now?

> [ID: Dee’s results from the BDSM quiz which read: 100% daddy/mommy, 100% experimentalist, 100% non-monogamous, 97% brat tamer, 96% rigger, 87% dominant, 82% masochist, 80% ageplayer, 78% master/mistress, 78% boy/girl, 74% rope bunny, 68% degradee, 64% submissive, 63% primal (hunter), 63% owner, 61% degrader, 59% slave, 58% sadist, 48% vanilla, 46% primal (prey), 43% switch, 26% pet, 4% exhibitionist, 3% voyeur. End ID]

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 5:17 PM

this is the best day of my life


	7. Chapter Six: In Moderation, As All Things Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter of a chapter but it’s important for remys arc! Hope y’all enjoy 🖤 be warned though, this is a heavier chapter with some serious subject matter. Stay safe
> 
> Warnings: self deprecating, talks of abuse, alcohol, and smoking, bad fathers/boyfriends, cursing, just a lot of emotions being laid on the table, some capslock at the beginning, and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!!

**~Three Days Later~**

**Twitter**

◯ **certified cryptid**

@xhella_anxietyx

the new mods have been chosen!! thanks to everyone who submitted an application!!! 💜

Roman was unreasonably anxious for the results. Would ne be DM'd? Should ne know already? Was nis application rejected? Ne knew ne was overthinking it, ne always overthought everything, but ne couldn't help it.

Ne obsessively checked nis Twitter DMs, nis Discord DMs, and nis Twitch whispers. Ne was so ready to give up hope when ne saw an announcement in the discord server and was quick to read it.

**Discord**

**Queer Cult 🕷🖤**

**#announcements**

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 6:31 PM

@everyone the new mods have officially been chosen!! @The Onceler's Dom ✨, @Kylie 🐾, @NyxNylon, and **@𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** welcome to the mod team!! :hellaa7HYPE: :hellaa7HYPE: :hellaa7HYPE: you now have a sword on twitch and a role here on discord!! congrats!

Roman couldn't believe nis eyes. Ne was an official member of the moderator team. Ne tried to keep the ecstatic screams to a minimum but ne was incredibly excited to have been accepted. Ne felt like celebrating in all honesty.

"HEY, ELLIOTT!" ne called. "I'M ONE OF ANXIETY'S MODS!"

"WHAT?" Elliott screamed back.

"I'M ONE OF ANXIETY'S MODS!"

"OH SHIT, DUDE, CONGRATS!"

Ne looked over the message again and again, seeing that ne'd been chosen and unable to process it. The smile on nis face grew and ne had to have been the happiest person alive.

**Discord**

**Queer Cult 🕷🖤**

**#general**

**Logic** Today at 6:33 PM

Remy, you have declined mod status in the past because it was too much responsibility for you. What changed?

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:34 PM

eh, you make it look so easy, plus i figured this would give me an actual purpose in life 👉🏻😎👉🏻

guess ill have to work extra hard on not using so many caps alsksksks

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 6:34 PM

well either way despite literally everything you stand for i trust you with the sword

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:34 PM

> [ID: a gif of Dwight from The Office on the verge of tears saying “Thank you”. End ID]

**Logic** Today at 6:35 PM

Why do I feel like this was a horrible mistake

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:34 PM

me 👉🏻😎👉🏻

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 6:35 PM

it probably was but its a mistake i can live with tbh

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:35 PM

my mom when i was born 👉🏻😎👉🏻

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 6:36 PM

What's with all the negative self talk? You're awesome and definitely not a mistake ❤️

**The Onceler's Dom ✨** Today at 6:36 PM

but not my dad cuz he left 👉🏻😎👉🏻

**Logic** Today at 6:36 PM

I agree with Roman. You can be a handful at times, but I would hardly call you a mistake

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:37 PM

im fine lol yall are saps

besides anything i would have to talk about wouldn't go in the general chat

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 6:37 PM

youre more than welcome to talk about it in the vent channel if you need to rem 💜

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:38 PM

thx but it's real dumb lol

bunch of dumb personal stuff that doesn't even matter im good lmao

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 6:38 PM

If it's bothering you to the point where you're making jokes at your own expense, then it's not dumb and it absolutely does matter

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 6:38 PM

^^^

**NyxNylon** Today at 6:38 PM

Remy if you need to, you can vent in my DMs 💙

**Logic** Today at 6:39 PM

Roman is absolutely correct. If you're dealing with your issues by masking them with self deprecating humor, that's an issue

And I agree with Nyx, feel free to reach out to me directly as well

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 6:39 PM

me too im here for you 💜

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 6:39 PM

Same here ❤️

**Discord**

**Queer Cult 🕷🖤**

**#vents-and-rants**

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:41 PM

tw for alcohol, smoking, and abuse mentions where i marked as spoilers

you wanna know whats bothering me? i found old pictures of my birth dad today. back before my mom was even pregnant with me. kinda fucked me up. and they actually looked,,,, happy??? idk but i found those pics and cried as dumb as that sounds. but my god my mom... she looked so much different back then. she looked like shit. and i know it was because of him. he got her hooked on smoking and drinking, and every pic i found they both either had a cigarette or a glass of booze. she only just stopped drinking a year ago but she still fucking smokes. and it's all his fault. fuck him, fuck him for what he did to her. i know i never talk about him because why would i but he was emotionally abusive and manipulative as all hell. she had no friends when she was with him and her parents had already basically abandoned her so she had no one but that piece of absolute dog shit that she called a boyfriend. in fact, when she told him she was pregnant with me, he didnt believe her, _even after dna testing_. he was all like "you fuckin fabricated the dna" as if that's so easy to do. i hate the guy i grew up thinking was my real dad but that creep sounds a lot worse tbh. but it's fine, ill be fine, just been a weird day. sorry for such a long message but yeah

**NyxNylon** Today at 6:42 PM

Oh god I'm so sorry Remy 💙

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 6:43 PM

jesus remy im so sorry, i can only imagine what you must be going through. youre absolutely not dumb for reacting that way tho 💜

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:43 PM

still crying tbh

haven't stopped since i found the pics

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 6:44 PM

Remy however you're reacting to finding pictures of someone that caused such hardship in your family is completely valid. I promise you that you're not dumb at all, and you certainly have no need to apologise for venting as much as you need to ❤️

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:44 PM

i've never even met the guy. not really. i don't remember him at all. why am i so fucked up over something that fucked my mom up??

**Logic** Today at 6:45 PM

Remy, you have my every condolence after what you've been through. I can't possibly imagine what sort of pain you must be in after seeing such a horrific reminder of something like that. Although you never properly knew your biological father, you know that he has done unspeakable things to your mother. Your feelings on the subject, whether you knew him or not, are completely valid. Especially since you were completely unaware he even existed until you were eighteen. You're valid, I promise you

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:46 PM

what makes it worse? he took everything when he left. he took my mom's money, her car, even her jewelry, no doubt to fucking sell it. pretty much the only things he left were me and the house

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 6:46 PM

Wth that's so fucked up I'm so sorry

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 6:47 PM

I will track this guy down and destroy him for you

My sword is at the ready

And I don't mean my mod sword I mean my actual physical sword

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:47 PM

you have a sword???

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 6:48 PM

Of course I do

> [ID: a katana in a wooden display hanging on a wall. End ID]

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:48 PM

you're extra as hell and i'm here for it

but put the weapons away mulan the huns are dead

i think i'm gonna go offline for the rest of the day, might be back on later if i'm feeling up to it who knows. i know it's legit my first day of being a mod so i should be at the stream tonight so i'm sorry but we'll see what happens

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 6:48 PM

hey dont apologise, your well being is more important than any stream 💜

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 6:48 PM

^^^

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:49 PM

thanks babes 🖤

im gonna sleep for 46 hours

**Logic** Today at 6:49 PM

That's incredibly unhealthy

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 6:50 PM

that's the idea 👉🏻😎👉🏻

**Logic** Today at 6:50 PM

Please don't


	8. Chapter Seven: The Ultimate Comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we’re back!!!! Sorry this took so long, hopefully it was worth it!!!
> 
> Warnings: nothing to really warn for this time but lemme know if I missed anything!!!

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : Guess who's back in action!! Or at least for a little while hellaa7LOVE

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : emile, its good to see you! how did the surgery go?

⚔️🌕⚰️ **jackthefibber** : Hey, Emile, welcome back! hellaa7HUG

🌑 **minecartbells** : 🔷 **100**

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : Surgery went well!! It's still a bit hard lifting my arms so chatting is difficult but I had to pop in and say hi hellaaHUG

Anxiety was streaming Minecraft tonight, and it was Roman's first stream as a member of the mod team. Ne was quite nervous about it as ne wasn't as used to wielding the metaphorical sword on such a popular channel, but ne was sure everything would be fine. Hopefully.

"Oh my god, Emile, hey!" Anxiety greeted with a smile as he crafted a new axe in the game. He read Emile's second message out loud. "I'm so glad the surgery went well! You should be resting, though. You still need the next week or two to recover. Also, minecartbells, thanks so much for the hundred bits, I really appreciate that!"

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : It's already been about a week, I'm fine chatting for a little while :3 I appreciate the concern tho hellaa7LOVE so what have I missed?

⚔️🌕⚰️ **jackthefibber** : Brendon Urie raided us yesterday. It was lit

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : Man, can't believe I missed that 😋

🌑🔮 **mothertoddy** : sksksksksk jack plz

⚔️🌓🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : dee why must you lie to the poor therapist

⚔️🌕⚰️ **jackthefibber** : My username IS jack the fibber for a reason lol

⚔️🌕⚰️ **jackthefibber** : Also sarcasm isn't the same as lying so there

Roman smiled as ne silently watched the conversation in chat unfold. Ne felt as though he should say something, but what exactly was ne supposed to say? Would it be weird for nym to congratulate Emile on the surgery being a success when they didn't exactly talk that much? Or at all, in fact? Either way, it might have been late for that now, since they seemed to be moving on from the topic.

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : what /actually/ happened in your absence was the addition of new mods, anxiety reaching his goal of fifty average viewers, and reaching 3,500 followers

👑 **maxlutty2828287** : _< Message deleted>_

⚔️🌓⚰️ **NyxNylon** : Wait i missed something @CartoonTherapist what kind of surgery did you get?? You're ok right???

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : Omg, Anx, congrats!!!! hellaa7HYPE hellaa7HYPE hellaa7HYPE

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : @nyxnylon no need to worry! I got ftm top surgery!! hellaa7HUG

"Yeah, that's basically everything that's gone down," Anxiety confirmed Logic's comment as he looked over chat. "Especially the Brendon Urie raid, that was intense." He chuckled to himself as he continued gathering resources in-game. "Oh, hey, Emile, what pronouns are you using right now? Just so I'm a hundred percent sure."

At the last minute, Roman decided to hell with it. Emile should not be even half as intimidating as they are, but in spite of that intimidation, ne needed to say _something_ to them.

⚔️🪐🎁 **LGBTPrincey** : im really glad youre recovering well emile!! hellaa7LOVE hellaa7HYPE

⚔️🌓⚰️ **NyxNylon** : Omg!!!! Congrats my dude!!!!!

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : Any pronouns are fine by me!!! hellaa7PRIDE

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : @nyxnylon @ **lgbtprincey** aww thanks so much!!! hellaa7LOVE

🔮 **glencoconut** : Do u have the portal mod installed?

"Any pronouns work? Alright, cool. Uh, glencoconut, I don't really use mods in this game. The only game I've ever used mods in is the Sims, and even that's for benign shit like new clothes and hairstyles," Anxiety chuckled.

⚔️🌗🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : sims mods are best mods hellaa7COOL

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : omg! so sorry im late to the stream, ive been doing coursework all day ;^^

⚔️🪐🎁 **LGBTPrincey** : patton!! welcome in!! no worries about being late, your education is important hellaa7LOVE

👑 **sammyshameless** : Hey! New here, how often do you stream minecraft?

⚔️🌗🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : patton we love you like crazy so dont you dare apologize for choosing school over streams, your edumacation is important!!!

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : hello, patton! no need to worry about being late if you need to be. you have a life outside of anxietys streams, so dont worry about being late or even missing streams entirely if necessary. its actually quite admirable that you chose coursework over the stream so you could keep up to date with your work

⚔️🌗⚰️ **NyxNylon** : Patton ily and I hope school is going well!! hellaa7LOVE hellaa7HUG

"Oh yeah, for sure, Kylie," Anxiety agreed with Kylie's first message. "There are some damn good Sims mods. Oh, hey, Patton! Welcome in! Do not worry about being late, you're allowed to have other things going on, and I'm glad you're focusing on your education."

There was a slight pause in commentary before he moved on.

"Uh, welcome in, sammyshameless. I try to play Minecraft every now and then, usually on Fridays. It's not the only game I play, though. If you look at my schedule section, there should be a stream schedule set up."

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : omg y'all are so sweet hellaa7HUG

**acmahlutch888** : _< Message deleted>_

🌕 **crewmastermoby** : heyy anxiety whats up man

⚔️🌗⚰️ **NyxNylon** : Moby!! hellaa7HUG how are you?

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : !mature

⚔️🪐✅ **Nightbot** : we are a strictly 18+ community! If we find out you are under 18, we will ban you, no questions asked! No age talk, please!

⚔️🌗🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : OMG!! Hi moby!! hellaa7HUG hellaa7LOVE

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : welcome in, moby, it's good to see you again

🌕 **crewmastermoby** : howdy y'all!!! hellaa7HUG so good seein y'all again!!!

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : awww hi moby!!!!! hellaa7HUG hellaa7HUG hellaa7HUG

🌕 **crewmastermoby** : guess who restarted their island again hellaa7LOL

🌕 **crewmastermoby** : on ACNH i mean lol

**gretafreak9999** : _< Message deleted>_

⚔️🌗🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : Moby omg hellaa7LOL will you ever be satisfied

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : OMG!! i loveeee animal crossing!!!!

⚔️🌗⚰️ **NyxNylon** : Moby I felt that aksjdkjdkd

🌕 **crewmastermoby** : my new starters are tammy and jitters, my airport is blue, and my native fruit is apples. i had to reset a hundred times to get the color and fruit i wanted but it was worth it lmao

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : moby youre a mess

🌕 **crewmastermoby** : LISTEN its not my fault i was unsatisfied with all my other island setups lmao

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : ive got kiki, ruby, lolly, bob, rosie, raymond, rudy, kid cat, tangy, and tom! been trying to move ruby off my island and replace her with purrl so i have an all cat island hellaa7LOL

"Moby, are you kidding me?" Anxiety asked amusedly. "How many times, man? How many? Ooh, Patton I love the sound of an all cat island, cats are great."

🌕 **crewmastermoby** : last time!!! i swear!!!! this island is super nice hellaa7COZY it even has a dick pond!!!!

🌓 **lovebite262** : sign me up!!!!!!!!

⚔️🪐🎁 **LGBTPrincey** : remus pls

⚔️🌓🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : Patton i wanna see your island so bad!!!! hellaa7WOW

🌓 **lovebite262** : oh to have an island with a dick pond and all the ugliest villagers

**ryanezly** : love this setup! how do u capture game?

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : !setup

⚔️🪐✅ **Nightbot** : Anxiety captures his gameplay footage using the Elgato HD60 S capture card. His facecam is captured using a Razer Kiyo. His alerts are set up with Streamlabs OBS

⚔️🪐 **CartoonTherapist** : i should get some rest! its been lovely seeing you all again! ive missed this hellaa7HUG take care!

"Oh, well if it has a dick pond, you gotta go for it," Anxiety joked. "'Sign me up!' Oh my god, Remus, please. Wait, you want all the ugly villagers? Why? I mean, I guess they deserve love too, but still, to actively seek them out? Oh, Emile, take care! Get some good rest, you deserve it! Thanks for stopping in!"

⚔️🪐 **LogicSquared** : take care emile!

🌑 **kittyglitter90** : get some good rest @cartoontherapist!!!!! hellaa7HUG

⚔️🌓🔮 **SmileyKylie45** : Ily emile!!!! Get all the good rest!!!! hellaa7HUG

⚔️🪐 **LGBTPrincey** : rest well emile!! hellaa7LOVE

After stream, Roman went to hang out in the discord server. Ne looked through different messages seeing if ne needed to use nis metaphorical sword. Ne smiled upon seeing the selfies channel and the beautiful faces in it.

**Discord**

**Queer Cult** 🕷🖤

**#selfies**

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 8:27 PM

Big hair don't care 🤷🏿♀️

> [ID: a girl with dark brown skin and very large curly hair taking a selfie in a bathroom mirror. End ID] 

[ **💗6** ]

**NyxNylon** Today at 8:29 PM

Absolutely stunning!!!!! :hellaa7LOVE:

**KittyGlitter90** Today at 8:29 PM

you look amazing kiddo!!!!! 😍

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 8:31 PM

Omg thanks you guys :hellaa7HUG:

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 8:57 PM

Daaaaaamn Kylie out here slaying :hellaa7WOW:

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 8:58 PM

Thank u guys 🥺

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:01 PM

Professional pole dancing rat here for all your professional pole dancing rat needs 🤑

> [ID: remus in a partial rat fursuit. The furry head has short neon green hair. He’s wearing a black jacket and camouflage cargo pants. He has his legs and hands wrapped around a pole and is leaning backwards. End ID] 

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 9:02 PM

Remus omg :hellaa7LOL:

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 9:02 PM

Hahahaha FURRY :hellaa7LOL:

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:03 PM

I can and will slaughter your entire family Roman

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 9:03 PM

That includes yourself dingus we're twins

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:04 PM

...fuck

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:04 PM

kaksjsksjs big brain

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:05 PM

Y'all mean :hellaa7LOL:

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:05 PM

i do love the fursuit tho, rats are very under appreciated

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:05 PM

THANK you!!!

I fully agree, ratties are good babies

**#pet-pics**

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:06 PM

These are my ratties, Dahmer and Manson :hellaa7LOVE:

> [ID: two rats snuggling together in a teal hammock in their cage. One is white and brown and the other is albino. End ID]

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:07 PM

did u... name your rats after murderers

**Logic** Today at 9:07 PM

I believe he did yes

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:07 PM

I do not control the special interest

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:08 PM

i mean... fair

**Logic** Today at 9:08 PM

I didn't realize you were autistic Remus

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:08 PM

Yup!!!!! Didn't get diagnosed until like a few years ago tho

Def explains a lot lmao

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 9:09 PM

It certainly explains why you constantly wore that green cape when we were kids and drew facial hair on yourself and called yourself the duke

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:09 PM

ROMAN

that information is SACRED

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:10 PM

akskjddkdj the callout is strooong

that sounds adorable though

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 9:10 PM

Awww omg Remus has a cute side!!!

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:11 PM

That is slander you take it back

**Logic** Today at 9:11 PM

When I was a kid my special interest was doctor who and I used a twig from outside as a sonic screwdriver and fought daleks which were the washer and dryer. My tardis was underneath my bed and was where I spent the majority of my time

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:11 PM

_**omg** _

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 9:12 PM

AWW

That's legitimately the cutest thing ever logic omg

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:12 PM

Fellow auttie?? 🥺

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:12 PM

omg solidarity

**Logic** Today at 9:13 PM

Indeed so! It's nice to know someone else who's autistic in this community

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:13 PM

Soulmates

**Logic** Today at 9:14 PM

An exaggeration

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:14 PM

Friends to lovers?

**Logic** Today at 9:15 PM

Start with friends lol

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:15 PM

Ah so slowburn, got it :P

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:15 PM

did logic just say lol???

THE logic using internet lingo? im so proud

**Logic** Today at 9:16 PM

Anx plz

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 9:16 PM

They say a logic laugh births a tiny baby unicorn

**Logic** Today at 9:17 PM

I do sometimes laugh out loud

Falsehood, Remus

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 9:17 PM

pics or it didnt happen

ajskdjkdj remus :hellaa7LOL:

**Logic** Today at 9:17 PM

If my laughs could create unicorns I would never stop laughing

**gay antichrist 🦇** 🌈 Today at 9:18 PM

AWW

**Logic** Today at 9:18 PM

No shut up


	9. Chapter Eight: Coming Out On Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took almost a month lol been busy :P
> 
> Warnings for some capslock use, cursing, food mention at the very end, brief moment of accidental sexual reference (you’ll see what I mean) and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!! 🖤🖤🖤

~ The Next Day ~

**Discord**

**Queer Cult** 🖤🕷

# **general**

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:37 PM

uh,,, hewwo

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:38 PM

Remy!!!! How are you? :hellaa7HUG:

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 2:38 PM

Remyyyy ilysm are you feeling better?

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:38 PM

remy its good to see you :hellaa7LOVE:

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:39 PM

Y'all are such simps lol I'm fine

I'm too sober for emotional vulnerability anyway soooo yeah

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:39 PM

is that like... a real "im fine" or a remy brand "Im Fine™️"

**NyxNylon** Today at 2:39 PM

^^^

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:39 PM

tf does that even mean

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:40 PM

are you actually okay or are you repressing emotions again

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:40 PM

Oh lol I'm gucci fam I mean it

Cried it out and watched some feel good movies. Also talked to my mom against my better judgement which was surprisingly helpful

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:41 PM

thats awesome!!! im proud of you!!!!!

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:41 PM

That's amazing Remy! I'm so proud of you and I'm sure we all are!

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 2:41 PM

I'm such a proud mom friend omg :hellaa7HUG:

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:42 PM

Jesus y'all are like, sweet n stuff, it's sickening

I'm joking but also calm yourselves :hellaa7LOL:

**NyxNylon** Today at 2:42 PM

Remy you're worthy of every bit of praise and love you're given :hellaa7HUG:

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:42 PM

^^^^^^

Seconded, without a doubt

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:43 PM

If I cry again I'm suing every one of you

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:43 PM

bring on the lawyers

i can take em

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:44 PM

Same, see u in court you wonderful bastard

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:44 PM

jaksjskssjkssk

Damn if that's all it took to meet you guys I'd have sued you ages ago :hellaa7LOL:

**Logic** Today at 2:45 PM

Just so you know Remy, I have seen quite a lot of growth from you in the amount of time we've known each other. You've had your ups and downs but you've made remarkable progress regarding your mental health. You sought out a therapist and psychiatrist, you got the diagnoses you needed, you have practiced self care, and I'm immensely proud of you, even if you don't want to hear this praise. It's the truth, and you deserve to hear it ❤️

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:46 PM

_holy shit, L_

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:46 PM

RT ^^^^

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 2:46 PM

So true logic omg

Remy you're a legend :hellaa7LOVE:

**NyxNylon** Today at 2:47 PM

I think remy is crying now :hellaa7LOL:

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 2:47 PM

I cant believe I almost missed the opportunity to gas up remy omg

Remy ur hot ily

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:47 PM

excellent addition remus

**OctoDaddy RemRem** 🍆 Today at 2:48 PM

👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 2:48 PM

Is... is remy ok

**Logic** Today at 2:48 PM

I certainly hope I didn't overwhelm him

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:48 PM

remy u good?

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:48 PM

Logic

**Logic** Today at 2:49 PM

Yes?

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:49 PM

oh shit

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:49 PM

I'm fucking gay

**Logic** Today at 2:49 PM

I'm aware

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 2:49 PM

Felt that

**NyxNylon** Today at 2:49 PM

Just called out half the server

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:50 PM

remy coming after my branding like

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:50 PM

All y'all stfu

I mean like,,,,,,

I feel

Hold up, logic, DMs? If not it's chill I know DMs are scary af

**Logic** Today at 2:50 PM

Of course remy, whatever makes you most comfortable

**The Onceler's Dom** ✨ Today at 2:50 PM

Aight imma dm you then

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 2:51 PM

Hope everything's alright

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:51 PM

im sure everything is fine but its best to leave them to their business :hellaa7LOVE:

**NyxNylon** Today at 2:52 PM

Ye they're adults they can handle themselves lol

Well, sometimes

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 2:54 PM

Guysss I got a new sssnake today 🥺

I love her ssso much

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:55 PM

PICS

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:55 PM

^^^^

**Discord**

**Queer Cult** 🖤🕷

# **pets**

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 2:55 PM

Ssshe isss babey 🥺 her name isss Amelia

> [ID: a ball python in someone’s hand with white spots on her body. End ID] 

**NyxNylon** Today at 2:55 PM

AWW :hellaa7WOW:

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 2:55 PM

BABY

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:56 PM

A lovely lady omg I adore her

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:56 PM

Woahh the white spots look magnificent!!!

Btw why are you typing like that?

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 2:57 PM

Can't help being a sssnake kinnie

Itsss jussst a typing kink

QUIRK

**NyxNylon** Today at 2:58 PM

AJSKDJDKKD

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:58 PM

AKSKSJSKKS WHAT

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 2:58 PM

damn dee what that keyboard do

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 2:59 PM

AJKSSJSKKS FUCK

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 2:59 PM

CRYINF HAJSJSJSSKSK

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 2:59 PM

OMG HAKDJDKSKS

**NyxNylon** Today at 3:00 PM

F's in chat for Dee

Unless F stands for something else 😳😳😳😳😳😳

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 3:00 PM

JAKSJDDKD

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 3:00 PM

I HATE U ALL

**Discord**

**Queer Cult** 🖤🕷

# **general**

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 3:02 PM

I actually have something else to say while I'm here. I'm rather nervous to say it but I've decided on my name I think. So call me Janus. They/them pronouns :hellaa7HUG:

**gay antichris** t 🦇🌈 Today at 3:03 PM

hell yeah janus!! thats badass, im so happy for you!! :hellaa7LOVE:

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 3:03 PM

What a magnificent choice!! I love your name, Janus :hellaa7LOVE:

**NyxNylon** Today at 3:03 PM

Aaaaa im proud of you!!!!! :hellaa7HUG:

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 3:04 PM

Fuck yeah Janus!!! Such a unique awesome name and I love it!!!!

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 3:04 PM

Thank you all :hellaa7LOVE:

The meaning behind it hits home with me, since Janus is the Roman god of gates and doors. He held the key to the door/gateway between what was and what is to come, so basically the door through transitional phases. That, for obvious reasons, definitely resonates with me

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 3:05 PM

Damnnn I love it even more now!! :0

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 3:05 PM

woahhh thats amazing! love that for you!!! :hellaa7LOVE:

**Kylie** 🐾 Today at 3:05 PM

Yooo I didn't know you were a mythology nerd!!!! :D i know more about greek mythology than roman mythology but !!!! hell ye!!!

**NyxNylon** Today at 3:06 PM

Janus your name rocks and it suits you so well 💜

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 3:06 PM

You're all too nice what the hell :hellaa7LOL:

What did I do to deserve this

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 3:07 PM

be yourself thats what

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 3:07 PM

🥺

How dare u

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 3:07 PM

ur lovely, accept it

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 3:08 PM

:hellaa7REVERSE:

**gay antichrist** 🦇🌈 Today at 3:08 PM

_dont you uno reverse me bitch_

**LieSpy** ™️ Today at 3:09 PM

_just did, bitch_

**𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷 👑 (ne/nym)** Today at 3:09 PM

[ID: a gif of someone eating from a bag of popcorn. End ID]


End file.
